


Fighter [Sokka]

by moonspirityue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonspirityue/pseuds/moonspirityue
Summary: She was the best fighter in Gaon Lu. He was the best fighter in The Southern Water Tribe. Together all they did was fight each other.~Kiyomi lives in the quaint, isolated village of Gaon Lu in the Earth Kingdom. Since the end of the 100-year war, everyone bustled about, enjoying their freedom and their daily lives. Without warning, a ferocious band of Fire Nation Deserters attack a neighboring village and take over forcing Kiyomi's village to cower in fear of the inevitable. That is until the Avatar, a blind earth bender, a water bender, and an arrogant boomerang thrower show up on the back of a sky bison.~(This story takes place after the end of the hundred-year war when the ATLA characters are older. Republic City doesn't exist yet.)
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

__

_16 years prior, the Village of Gaon Lu._

It was a cold night in the middle of Spring, and a wise old soldier was sitting down to dinner. It was lonely since his wife passed away, and his children rarely visited but he was content at that moment with his dinner and the sound of the wind. He went to take a sip of his hot soup but, a knock at the door startled him. He stood to answer but before he could, a cloaked young woman rushed in and slammed the door shut. The man grabbed his sword but saw it was his daughter, his granddaughter hidden in the folds of the fabric. 

"Niyo!" He cried happily. He was excited to see his youngest daughter, as it had been many months since he was able to see her, and his granddaughter. 

"Dad please, you must take Kiyomi!" The young woman exclaimed passing the gray-haired soldier the young girl. The toddler looked terrified, with all the yelling and the loss of her mother's embrace. She kissed her father's cheek and her daughter's forehead. 

"I don't know what's going on, please just tell me what's going on!" The young woman paused as if she was rethinking what she was doing, but turned and ran to the door. Before grabbing the handle she looked back one last time. 

"Please just take care of my little girl. I love you both." She pulled a hood over her head and dashed out the door into the night. The soldier ran to the open door still clutching his young granddaughter in his arms. His daughter was nowhere to be found as if she disappeared into the night. 

Niyo! Please! Come back!" His yelling was in vain, as his daughter didn't come back, and that was the last time he would see his daughter ever again. 


	2. 1| Cabbage Slugs and Conflict

_"Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall._

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall_

_Four seasons,_

_Four loves._

_Four seasons,_

_For love."_

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" I looked up from the soy plants I was picking to see my young neighbor, Chan running towards me, disregarding the plants at his feet. 

" Look what I found!" The small boy ran up to me holding a cabbage slug. 

"Ew Chan! Get that out of here! That's a cabbage slug! Those things can multiply faster than jackalopes, and destroy these crops quicker than you can blink!" Chan looked panicked for a moment before running to the stream and chucking the green blob into the forest beside it. I chuckled as he smiled at his work and skipped back to me. 

"What was that song you were singing?" I sat back on my legs and wiped the sweat from my forehead. 

"Oh, it was a song my grandfather taught me. He learned it when he lived in Ba Sing Se from a friend he met. It's a funny little song but it helps pass the time." I smiled and laughed at the buck-toothed child as he seemed disinterested in what I was saying. 

"Oh." Was all he said. When it came to the boy, not much could keep his interest unless it had something to do with bugs, food, or both. 

"I'm gonna go find more bugs. Bye Kiyomi!" I waved him off just as my friend, Bao called out for me to get home. I stood and brushed off my legs. I enjoyed this time of day in our small village of Gaon Lu, the sun was just starting to set, and the leaves on the trees were glowing with the evening sun. I smiled and took a breath of fresh air in. Nothing could be better than this! 

As I made it home, I could hear my grandfather talking with another village elder. 

"They just showed up and took over. Practically threatened to burn everything to the ground." 

"But the 100-year war is over, why on earth would someone just want to show up and cause trouble?" 

"No one knows. From what the messenger told me, they seemed to be deserters still loyal to Fire Lord Ozai." My eyes widened and I gasped. I quickly hid behind a tree so I could listen in on the conversation. I knew if I were to interrupt now, they would end the topic and move onto something boring. 

"They say it's because they hate the idea of the Earth Kingdom villages and cities being free. They want to take over the smallest areas possible to prevent drawing in unwanted attention, but still feeling like they have some power to push over us small guys." 

"What about the benders?" I heard my grandfather ask. I knew he was concerned, as so many of the younger generations in our village were earth benders. 

"They tried to fight back, but it was useless against the fire. Many of them haven't been properly trained since they're so young." At this moment I heard my grandfather sigh. 

"Just let me know if anyone hears anything else, we must protect our people." Nothing else was said. The door opened and out walked Wei, my grandfather's oldest friend. I quickly stood and acted as I had just gotten home. When he saw me, he smiled. 

"Hello, Kiyomi!" I bowed as he passed and walked into the house. My grandfather was sat at the table, a look of distress on his face. 

"Papa?" He looked up shocked and quickly smiled but I knew he was still distressed. 

"Ah, Kiyomi! Welcome home!" I smiled and walked over to the stove to get a bowl of my Papa's chicken soup. 

"Papa, I heard what you were talking about with Wei." I saw the elderly man's face drop. 

"I hoped you wouldn't have, but I knew you would find out eventually. Please, sit. I'll tell you all I know." I sat down across from him. 

"A few nights ago, in the village across the river was attacked by a group of Fire Nation deserters still loyal to Ozai. They threatened to burn the whole village down if they weren't allowed to assume complete control over the entire village and their imports and exports. Which means that when our shipment of goods crossed the river, the delivery was met with brute force and hostility. The ship captain was informed by the dock master that the village was taken over, and told him that since our village was so close in proximity that we must keep on watch, we could be next." My eyes widened in shock. 

"After 100 years of torment from the Fire Nation, could we be subjected to however long they decide to take up residence here?" My grandfather shrugged. 

"I hope they don't stay long and Fire Lord Zuko shuts them down. What they're doing is not only causing widespread panic among the valley settlements, but it's also treason against the current Fire Lord." I looked down at the soup and stirred it around with my spoon. I lost my appetite, and I knew my grandfather could tell. 

"Let's just forget about that for now, and we shall deal with it when the time comes." It was silent for a brief moment. 

"Ah I almost forgot, that man, Lei stopped by. I think he's taken with you." I looked up in shock, my face turning a bright shade of red. 

"N-no, he couldn't be, I'm just a simple girl, he's the son of the village's mayor!" 

"Now now Kiyomi, you sell yourself short. You are not just a simple girl, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the village, not to mention you are smart, caring and one of the greatest fighters I've ever seen!" I smiled. "You are as beautiful as your Mother, the spitting image of her, and your Grandmother." 

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart, but I didn't let my smile waver for the sake of my poor Grandfather. The only thing I remember of my mother was her beautiful bright green eyes, and her long hair that was always pulled up into a tight bun. Whenever I look at a picture of my mother, I always see myself, except for my eyes. Mine we're always a bright blue and nobody could explain why.

"Now my dear granddaughter, you are almost 20 years old, and I'm am getting so old and grey. Would you at least try to make this old mans heart happy and just go on at least one date with Lei? I'm sure he'd be trilled to hear from you!" My eyes widened and I blushed, but I was saddened at the thought of not having my grandpa with me for a long time. 

"Alright Papa, anything to make you happy." A wide smile grew on his face. 

"Brilliant!"


	3. 2| Sky Bison and The Southern River

__

_Two days later_

"I'm so glad you agreed to take a walk with me." Lei said with a small smile on his face. 

"Oh, of course. My Papa told me you stopped by and I felt rude not to return the visit." Lei nodded.

"Your Grandfather is a good man. He was quiet the noble General." I nodded. 

"Yes, he fought bravely against the many fire nation attacks. Thankfully he was able to see the end of The Hundred Year War and the great peace we have all received until now" Lei looked at me funny. 

"Until now?" I had apparently let the "cat out of the bag". Lei must not have been informed of the sudden attack on the neighboring village. 

"Uh," I looked around trying to find an excuse. Lei could obviously tell I was trying to come up with a lie. The tall man stopped in front of me, lightly grasping my shoulders. 

"Kiyomi, tell me the truth! I've known you since we were children! This is exactly the way you acted when you were 12 and you lost my kickball that I got for my 13th birthday in the river! Tell me what's going on!" I looked down at the dirt path under our feet and kicked a twig around with the tip of my shoe. 

"There was in invasion in Tacheyo Village, across the Northern River. It was Fire Nation deserters according to my Papa." Lei's eyes widened and his face turned red. 

"Why didn't my father tell me! I'm the new general! I should be helping them! Attacking the Fire Nation enemy!" I sighed looking up into his green eyes. 

"Lei," He looked at me, his eyes were filled with rage, but as soon as he looked in my eyes, he seemed to calm down. "I think this is why." His brows creased in confusion. 

"Your anger. Lei, it's not good. You would end up going into battle fueled on rage and the outcome wouldn't be good. You could seriously get hurt, or worse." His shoulders that were tense a moment ago slumped in defeat. 

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't see me like that." I placed a gentle hand on his arm. His anger wasn't right, but it was justified in my eyes. His mother, the beautiful women who helped raise me when my mother left me with my grandfather when I was a toddler, was attacked and murdered by fire nation bandits. She was a non-bender and helpless against the attackers. Since that sad day Lei vowed to protect the people of this valley from the Fire Nation no matter what.

"I understand. Just please remember everything your father does for you, is to protect you and our people." I nodded and we continued on our way. The path was especially lovely this time of year, with the lotus blossoms falling from the trees, and covering the land like a blanket of pink snow. We were almost to the Mayors office, and the family home when a strange grumble was heard high above us. Lei and I looked at one another and then up to see the belly of a sky bison. 

"Well that's a strange sight to see. I wonder why there is a sky bison flying around the Earth Kingdom." I said admiring the beautiful creature. 

"Who knows. I didn't even know they were letting the new heard fly around until they away from the brink of extinction. I mean accept for the Avatar-" I stopped and my eyes widened. I looked at Lei, his expression matching my own. 

"The Avatar!" We both said out loud before taking off in the direction of the magnificent creature. We dodged and weaved through the paths, and soon we were at the edge of town. The Bison seemed to have been slowing down, which gave Lei and I a chance to catch our breaths. 

"I. Didn't. Know. They. Could. Fly. So. Fast" I said gasping after every word. Lei nodded and blew the stray hair out of his eyes. 

"I guess so." We looked across the Southern River to see the Sky Bison had in fact landed and was settling down for a rest. It's big stature prevented us from seeing if anyone was with it. I looked around to see if there may be a bridge to use to cross. 

"There is no bridge!" I said in defeat. Lei had a tinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

"Kiyomi, you must have forgotten something," He said with a smirk. "I'm an Earth-Bender." I smiled from ear to ear as Lei effortlessly raised a large hunk of earth from under the water and made a handy land bridge.

"After you," He said grinning. I leaped up on to the rock and raced across, Lei right behind me. As we got closer to the over side of the river, we could hear laughter. I looked back at Lei, excitement written on my face.

"It must be him!" I leaped off and fixed my disheveled appearance. 

"I'm gonna go gather some water." I heard a feminine voice say as they walked around the Sky Bison. It was a women in water tribe clothing. When she saw us her eyes widened and she immediately had a dagger of ice in each of her hands, ready to throw it. 

"Who are you, what do you want!" Lei and I looked at each other. 

"Uh oh" I whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, so what do you guys think? Is Lei and Kiyomi going to end up together? 
> 
> Who do you think was on the sky bison? The Avatar? Or someone else?
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~Grace


	4. 3| Grown up Gaang and Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Before we get into chapter 3, I'd like to thank kkachi95 on Deviant Art for permission to use their fan art in my works! Please check them out! Thank you!

__

_Previously on Fighter!_

_"I'm gonna go gather some water." I heard a feminine voice say as they walked around the Sky Bison. It was a women in water tribe clothing. When she saw us her eyes widened and she immediately had a dagger of ice in each of her hands, ready to throw it._

_"Who are you, what do you want!" Lei and I looked at each other._

_"Uh oh" I whispered._

**...**

"Hello? Who are you and what do you want?" The women repeated. At this point the rest of the group walked around from the bison to see what was going on. Lei stepped forward, putting an arm in front of me.

"My name is Lei, and this is Kiyomi," I peaked around him and waved. "I am the son of the Mayor of the village just across the river, and the army's general. Are you with the Avatar?" A tall man walked forward, he was no doubt the avatar.

"Yes, I am Aang. This is Karata, my wife. Forgive her, she's extremely protective over us even though it should be the other way around." He eyed Katara with a smile on his face. He was definitely older than all of the pictures I had seen of him before, but it had been 10 years since the end of the war. "And this is Toph and Sokka" Aang said pointing to a young women in earth kingdom clothes, and a tall man holding what seems to be a boomerang? 

"It's great to meet you all, what brings you out this way?" 

"We heard rumors of Fire Nation Army deserters and Fire Lord Zuko requested for us to check it out. We followed some reports and we believe they may be somewhere in this area, either under cover, or in a camp under cover of the trees." 

"Wait did you say something about the Fire Nation deserters?" I asked stepping out from behind Lei. 

"Yeah!" Sokka said jumping forward, why do you wanna know." The strangely energetic man said narrowing his eyes at me. 

"Okay boomerang boy, calm down." Everyone snickered while Sokka's face turned a shade of red. "I only asked because the village of Tacheyo just across the Northern River from us, has been invaded by said Fire Nation deserters, and have taken over everything from trade, to the cities businesses." The four members of the group's eyes widened. 

"I feel as if this was fate that we met you both!" Katara said. "I'm sorry about the daggers we've ran into some pretty unfriendly people on our travels." She added sheepishly. I smiled. 

"So who can we talk to to get more information on the invasion of Tacheyo?" Aang asked. 

"Ah yes, most likely my father but if not, the retired general and Kiyomi's grandfather." Lei said pointing behind him to the village." 

"Will we have a place to land Appa?" Aang asked. 

"Oh course! We have a large space in the center of the village, I'm sure our village people would love to know the Avatar is here to visit!" I said patting the fluffy sky bison's fur, Appa bellowing in response. Aang helped Katara and Toph onto Appa while Sokka climbed onto the big bison's back. Aang airbended himself onto Appa's head when suddenly a little flying creature landed on Sokka's shoulder. 

"Ah Momo! There you are buddy!" The little Winged Lemur chirped in response. 

"I'm sorry, would you both like a ride?" Aang asked smiling wide. "I'm sure neither of you haven't rode since he's the only domesticated in the world right now." My eyes widened in delight. 

"Yes please!" I excitedly reached for the first person's hand, which happened to be Sokka's. I looked up at the man. He had cocky smile on his face. I inwardly grimaced and hopped onto Appa's back. Lei followed suit. 

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang exclaimed and suddenly we were souring though the bright blue sky. I gasped as the fresh breeze flowed through my long hair. I looked around us at the birds flying and down at the village. 

"I can see my house from up here!" I giggled. The girls laughed while Sokka rolled his eyes. As we approached the busy shops in the middle of town, people started to stop and point. I'm sure many of them aware of who it was. 

"Just down there!" Lei said to Aang, pointing to the town center where a small crowd gathered looking up at Appa. As we landed many of the towns folk saw Aang and began to clap and cheer. As we hopped of many people recognized Lei and I and cheered for us. 

"General Lei and Kiyomi have brought the Avatar!" After Aang made sure we were safely off of Appa, He stood on the saddle. 

"Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be here! I have matters to discus with the Mayor, so if you won't mind, I'd like to leave Appa here. Don't worry, he's very friendly and loves kids!" Aang hopped off of Appa's back and as if he was a child magnet, the large beast was suddenly surrounded by children petting and hugging him. He bellowed as if to say 'Hello'. 

"Well, if everyone would like to follow me, I'll take you to my Father." Lei said. The crowd parted for us as we made our way to the Mayor's home. Upon Arrival his father was already at the door waiting for us. 

"Ah Avatar Aang, welcome! It's wonderful to meet you all!" He ushered the group inside, stopping Lei and I at the door. 

"How in the world did you manage to find the Avatar?!" He said with a big smile on his face. 

"Well, you'd never guess but they just flew over our heads." Lei said with a proud smirk. The Mayor, Bohan let us in and showed us into his office, where the Avatar and his friends were already seated. 

"Now, my young friends! What brings you to this small valley?" Bohan sat down behind his desk looking at the group of young people in front of him. 

"Well, your son and his girlfri-" Lei cut Aang off, his face a deep red. "She's not my girlfriend" I nervously chuckled, my face now burning with the heat of embarrassment as well. Aang smiled, and continued. 

"We've gotten many reports of Fire Nation deserters that are loyal to Ozai. We were on our way south when we decided to make camp next to a river, suddenly we were greeted with your son and his friend.." I twiddled my fingers, zoning out of the conversation. I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up to see Sokka studying me. When we made eye contact he coughed and looked away. 

"Kiyomi?" Lei said I snapped my focus back onto the group. 

"Yeah?" 

"My Dad was asking you a question." Everyone was looking at me, especially Sokka. Even after I answered Bohans question about how Lei knew about the invasion across the river, seemed to continue to watch me. I had no idea whether to be creeped out, or flattered. I shifted in my seat. I once again looked him in the eye. This time neither of us looked away. I quirked my eyebrow. His blue eyes sparkled. He was indeed very handsome, and dare I say the most handsome man I've ever seen (Sorry Lei). He smiled at me, this time it wasn't one of those smirks. It was a genuine smile. I slightly smiled back. At this point I could hear Aang and the Mayor discussing plans on how to handle the invasion in the next village over. 

"I'd be very proud to request our best fighter to join your mission. I'm sure they would agree.." Bohan said beaming in my direction. Lei and I stood. Lei bowing to his father. 

"I'd be honored to join the Avatar and his group fighting the Ozai sympathizers." He glanced at me, waiting for my response.

"Of course, I would love to join. Anything to liberate Tacheyo." I could see Katara smile. 

"Ah, I'm glad that we have a new female on our side." 

"Girl power, am I right?" I laughed. Sokka stood, clapping his hands together in anticipation. 

"Well then, when do we leave?" 


	5. 4| Noodle-Brains and the Newer Ozai Society

__

_Outside Tacheyo Village_

"Why are we in bushes again?" Toph whispered scratching her arms, shoving some branches away from her.

"The element of surprise" Sokka said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh I'm sorry Captain Boomerang, I forgot, you're the master planner." I chuckled at the nickname Toph gave Sokka. 

"Well jeez. I'm sorry I'm not a bender like the rest of you, but I'm happy just relying on my trusty boomerang. It's gotten me, and almost all of you out of trouble on countless occasions so I'm happy." Aang patted his shoulder. 

"It's okay Sokka, but you do need to keep quiet before someone wonders why this group of bushes in talking." I was shocked that Sokka wasn't a bender, after all everyone else was.

"Actually, I'm not a bender either." I spoke up looking towards Sokka. His eyes widened. 

"Really? I would have thought you were an earth bender like Lei!" He seemed pleased to not be the only one that didn't rely on nature to win battles, and after spending years with Lei, watching him practice his earth bending, I was too. 

"Alright you too stop your yapping. I can sense someone coming this way!" Toph whisper yelled. I quietly peaked through the bush to see a man dressed in the outdated fire nation uniform. He was taking off his helmet and wiping his forehead. The man didn't seem very much older than Sokka. I climbed back to where Katara and Aang were crouched. 

"It's a fire nation deserter all right. He's in one of those old uniforms, from when Ozai was fire lord. He's not very old, maybe around Sokka's age." Aang nodded. 

"Sokka, if we can lure him in, do you think you can wear his uniform and try and go undercover?" Sokka looked proud. 

"Easy peasy, it's not like I haven't done it before." Aang nodded and moved forward to see where the solider was. 

"Alright he's coming now, Katara can you pull him in with your bending?" His wife nodded and opened a canteen pouch hooked to her belt, she gracefully moved her hands in a fluid motion and out came a thin stream of water. She carefully moved it through the bush and along the ground towards the mans feet. She slowly moved her hand up, splitting the stream into two, capturing the mans feet, as water wrapped around his mouth. I stared in awe of the great power Katara held, she was very much a wonderful master. I could tell the man was scared, however once he saw all of us hidden in the bushes, he was terrified. 

"Fire Nation traitor, I am Avatar Aang and these are my friends. You are committing treason against Fire Lord Zuko. You have captured this defenseless village, and for that you and the rest of the army deserters will be punished in the highest extent of Lord Zuko's law." The young man was shaking at this point. Aang wasn't even angry but just talking seemed to make him tremble. I'm sure the man knew of the great power Aang held, and how much trouble he could get in once him and the rest of this makeshift army were shipped back to the Fire Nation. 

"You have one chance to help us. Give us all the information you have and your punishment will be reduced." Katara slowly removed the water away from the mans mouth, allowing him to speak. 

"My name is Kui, I am the son of the General who is leading this invasion. We are members of the Ozai Society." My eyes widened. I had heard of this group but assumed that the flames of rebellion they kindled were snuffed. 

"Ozai Society? But I thought that ended years ago?" Katara said very confused. 

"That's actually the New Ozai Society, the group that was formed under Omashu right after Lord Zuko's coronation." Lei said eyeing the soldier on the ground. 

"Alright listen up you noodle brain. Keep spilling the information before I punch you in your noggin." Toph said waving her fist in the air. 

"Okay okay, I'll tell you what you want to know, please just don't hurt me." Aang placed his hand on Toph's, lowering it down. She grumbled in response. 

"After the public defeat of the original New Ozai Society and the Safe Nation Society, Ukano went underground and reformed the original Ozai loyalist group, just dropped the new so it wasn't associated with the Fire Nation name for Omashu. Nobody ever see's Ukano in person except my father, and the other generals. But according to my father his plan is to infiltrate small earth kingdom villages and towns so we can build our army bigger and bigger until it's strong enough to either take Ba Sing Se, or the Capital City of the Fire Nation. That's all I know, they don't tell us soldiers anything in fear of defection." Everyone gasped. Aang looked deep in thought while Sokka looked like his head was ready to pop. 

"How do we know we can trust this guy? He is in fact a traitor. I vote we don't trust him." Sokka crossed him arms like a child. I lightly giggled. I could see Lei looking over at me from the corner of my eyes.

"Listen dunderhead, nobody is gonna vote. Just shush up and take his uniform already! We need to get things moving. I'm bored." Toph said rolling her eyes. 

"T-take my uniform!?" The soldier looked panicked looking between Toph and Sokka.

"Yeah, just stay still a moment and it'll be done quicker." Sokka started to grab at the mans armor. "But just to be sure, you're wearing underwear, right?" The soldier nodded, his face completely red from embarrassment. Sokka got to work removing the armor and dressing himself. If it wasn't for the fact he was dressed in Ozai's army uniform, I would say that Sokka looked dashing.

"Alright, Just get out their, look natural and try to get as much info as you can without getting busted." Katara hugged her older brother before standing up. He quickly put on the soldiers boots before tripping and falling over his boomerang. 

"Damnit Boomi!" He huffed standing back up. 

"Hey you!" Everyone hushed as another soldier hollered over to Sokka. 

"Yes sir!?" His voice cracked. I giggled again. 

"What are you doing over there in those bushes?" My eyes widened and Sokka stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. 

"I-" I quickly stood hiding my sword in the bushes. Lei tried to pull me down but I stood firm. 

"He was with me," Sokka looked over at me, baffled that I took such a risk. "I come here to wash my laundry and we've been secretly meeting here while I do so." Sokka's face went red. 

"Ah, ah yeah! This beautiful women is my girlfriend!" Sokka said deepening his voice. He threw his arm around me, holding me close. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Was it the adrenaline? Or the fact I was pressed against Sokka, so close I could feel his heart beating erratically too. The soldier eyed us both before shaking his head.

"Alright you too, but get back to work!" He turned and walked off. Sokka gently pushed me down into the bushes. He had a strange look in his eyes, but I couldn't make out what it meant. 

"Until next time beautiful maiden." Sokka said kissing my hand. He stepped out of the bush and quickly walked off towards some other soldiers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what a twist!
> 
> What do you think Lei will say to Kiyomi about jumping out like that? 
> 
> Also I know the gif has nothing to do with the chapter as Appa is still in the Gaon-Lu but, I had to add it in! He's just so cutee!
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! Until next week! <3 
> 
> ~Grace


	6. 5| Uprisings and Undercover Sokka

**Kiyomi's P.O.V**

"You've gotta be kidding me! That was the stupidest idea you've ever had!" Lei whisper yelled. I felt my whole body shrink while all eyes were on me. "What's gotten into you Kiyomi? Why did you jump out like that!"

"I'm sorry." I said picking at a blade of grass under my leg, wishing I could shrink down to the size of a bug, just so I couldn't get yelled at anymore. Plus I didn't even know why I jumped out. Impulse? Fear?

"You could have given us away! Or worse, gotten killed!" Aang sheepishly raised his hand, seeming unsure if she should get in on the conversation.

"Uh, Lei? I think you're being a little dramatic. I'm the Avatar, Katara is a water bending master, and Toph despite being blind can see just about anything with her feet. Plus she's the best earth bender, and the first metal bender." Lei was silent, his ego bruised.

"Plus, aren't you an earth bender?" Katara chimed in.

"Right, yeah. We have all kinds of powerful benders. But Kiyomi and Sokka are not. What would have happened if they were captured?"

"We would have rescued them dunder brains. And I thought you two were the best fighters' in your village? Well Sokka is a pretty great non-bender if I do say so myself. I'm sure the two of them could have handled things, even if they were on their own." Toph added. I smiled, appreciating the backup. Lei was always overdramatic when it came to the safety of his people, another reason why his Dad didn't want him to know about the invasion.

"Listen, Ki, I'm sorry." Lei said. My shoulders slumped at the nickname he's used for me since we were little. We were Lei and Ki, the inseparable pair. "I'm just scared, Okay? One minute we're casually strolling, the next we're chasing the avatars flying bison and then all of a sudden we're camped in some thorny bushes outside a village filled with Fire Nation deserters! I should be the man but I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you Kiyomi. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Our bush hideout was dead silent, so quiet we could hear the noise of the camp 50 feet away. I looked up at Lei, his eyes were pleading.

"I'm sorry too. To all of you." I said looking at everyone. "I should have thought more before I jumped out. It was impulsive and even if we're all some pretty kick-ass people, it was still dangerous." Aang chuckled.

"You're fine Kiyomi. It did help. Sokka tends to get flustered in situations like that. He may have very well given us up before we were ready." I laughed quietly. I looked over at Lei once more, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Oh Lei, will you ever forgive me?

...

**Sokka's P.O.V**

As I walked away from the bushes, into the heart of the camp my heartbeat began to slow down. That was a rush, I can't believe Kiyomi did that! I looked around at the tents and men hustling and bustling around the camp. Some were laughing and joking, others passed out on the ground in random places. I turned back to look at the bushes where my sister and friends were hiding.

"Hey you! Soldier!" My breath hitched in my throat. I turned to look at a tall man standing behind me.

"Yes sir?" He eyed me up and down suspiciously. Could he tell I didn't belong? Or maybe it was that the armor was too small? Could he see my blue eyes, the biggest giveaway of all?

"Some citizens are trying to start and uprising. We need as much man power as we can."

"Yes sir! I'll be over!" The older man took one last look at me and jogged off towards the direction of the village. I looked around for an escape route, I could hurt and innocent villagers! Many of the men passed out in the camp were being shook awake and called to action. The laughing and joking stopped and the camp was still. Nobody was around me. I creeped towards the middle of the camp, to what I would assume was the generals tent. I could see the low flicker of candle light through the tent walls, shadows projecting onto them.

"Sir, this is the third uprising this week." I could hear a gruff voice talking in the tent once I was close enough. I took cover behind some boxes.

"I'm aware. We need to put an end to it, let these people know we mean business, and the Ozai Society is here to stay. If you have to start ordering executions'. That'll scare them into submission." My eyes widened and I quickly turned to where the main path was. The older man from before turned the corner, looking down at a map. I ducked into a tent, hoping he didn't see me. I waited to hear his footsteps pass before peaking out. I looked over to the generals tent just in time to the mysterious man disappear inside. I quickly dashed out of the tent and over to where the boxes were again.

"But sir, what if it only makes things worse? The town is already in chaos!"

"I'm not taking anything but yes sir as an answer. You better get out there and do as I say!" A man yelled, I'm assuming the general. I quickly stood and ran out towards where the village was. I could see Fire Nation soldiers fighting with the people of the village. Many were stricken down, soldier and civilian alike. Flames and earth were flying left and right. As I got closer I dodged a stray chunk of earth. As it whizzed past my head I knew that this had to stop, people were going to die. One of these men are going to die within minutes because of these bastards.

"Attention Ozai Soldiers and civilians of Tacheyo." I loud voice boomed behind me. I turned to see the older soldier standing on a box with two soldiers next to him.

"My name is Lieutenant Yaoreh. I am under strict orders to get this rebellion under control in any way I can." He seemed to have a sadistic smile on his face. The flames of his soldiers flickering on his face cast an eerie glow. He seemed more than happy having to kill someone. I clenched my fists in anger. I'll do anything to stop him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you, but the way that the general instructed me end your little uprising was to in fact kill one of you!" He searched the crowd. People began screaming, trying to run away from the soldiers. I ducked into an alley, pressing my back into the wall.

"You!" The voice boomed. "Suyen! Bring me that man!" I ran out of the alley to find a women dragging an old man to the box. A women screamed.

"No! Father!" She ran forward, right past me. I quickly caught up to her pulling her back. She wrestled in my arms. The soldier dropped the man in front of the box. The old man looked up, his body looked broken, his forehead covered in blood.

"Let me go you Fire Nation scum!" She screamed trying to smack me.

"Listen, don't scream. I'm with the Avatar. You need to calm down, we'll save your father!" I whispered into her ear. She continued to thrash, not believing me. Oh Aang, of all times for you to take your sweet time, why now? I thought wishing for some backup. Suddenly A warm rush of air surrounded us. Finally...

"Stop this madness!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Our very first Sokka P.O.V!! What did yall think!
> 
> I think Lei is a big baby and needs to grow up *facepalm*
> 
> Don't forget to vote and comment!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Grace <3


	7. 6| Turmoil and Tragedy (T.W: Blood and death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! 
> 
> This chapter will be describing a battle with blood and death. Please feel free to skip anything necessary! ~Grace

** **

** Kiyomi's P.O.V **

"We need to move in, quickly. Sokka may be in trouble." Katara said panicked. 

"Okay, I'm going to try and get a look from above at what's going on with my glider, the rest of you move in and keep low until I'm on the ground." We all nodded as Aang opened his glider and took off, soaring into the night sky like a beautiful bird. 

"Okay everyone, we can't all rush in at once, so we need to move in two at a time. I'll go first with Toph, then Kiyomi and Lei." Lei and I nodded. Katara grabbed Toph's hand and quickly hurried off behind a tent. 

"We should probably try to avoid running into Katara and Toph, so let's head that way." I said pointing to a tent on the other side of the camp. Lei nodded and we dashed out of the bushed and to the tent. I peaked around the corner and we continued to creep through the shadows until we could see a burly old man standing on a platform of boxes. There was a slender women standing in front of his, and old man kneeling in front of her. His eyes were filled with pure fear. The man on the boxes was obviously ready to kill him. My hand flew to my mouth as I saw a women thrashing, trying to escape the clutches of a fire nation soldier. Lei and I looked over to where Katara and Toph were crouched. Katara was ready to attack. 

...

"Ah look what we have here." The older man turned to look at Aang. The Avatar stood ready in a defensive pose with his closed glider. At the wave of the old mans hand, 5 soldiers ran out and formed a wall, blocking any attacks from hitting him. 

"I said, stop this madness!" Aang repeated whipping his glider around his body in a circular motion. A surge of air rushed out, sending the soldiers in front of him flying backwards and onto the ground. 

"Stop? Oh Avatar I take no orders from you." 

"If you don't willingly stop, and surrender to Fire Lord Zuko, I will make you stop!" I gulped, nervous but ready for what was coming. The older man quirked his eyebrow. 

"Yeah? You and what army?" Aang stood tall. Katara stood, motioning us out. That was our call. Lei and I stood and rushed out, ready for what could be thrown our way, Toph and Katara not too far behind. I scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sokka. 

"Ah the rest of the little rag tag group of team avatar! So nice of you to join us!" I was beginning to get sick of this old mans attitude, especially the smug smirk on his face. 

"Fire Lord Zuko agreed that if you stand down willingly that you and your army won't have as harsh of a punishment." 

"Fire Lord Zuko? Ha! That little runt of a man? He's not my Lord! Ozai is, and always will be!" The roar of cheers burst throughout the crowd as the soldiers rose and began to applaud their elders words. 

"Regardless if you believe this or not, this is treason. Not to mention you're making these poor people suffer. This isn't your homeland, and these aren't your people!" Aang leaped forward kicking a line of rocky earth towards the army's leader, all while dodging a plume of fire. The rest of us figured it was time to help I pulled my bow off my back and began firing the arrows towards the soldiers rushing me. _Please don't be Sokka, Please don't be Sokka_ I thought as each arrows plunged into the enemies. Of course rationally I knew Sokka wouldn't charge me, but my thoughts got the best of me. Some of the Earth Kingdom villagers began fighting alongside us, wanting their freedom and village back. 

"Kiyomi!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned and there stood my Grandfather in his old uniform. 

"Papa!" I yelled shooting arrows at the remaining soldiers in my path, dodging their bodies as I tried to make it to my grandfather. 

"My dear, when I found out you were here, fighting the deserters, I couldn't leave you alone. I didn't want you to fight this battle alone, I had to come help in any way I can." 

"Please Papa, go back to the village. We've got this handled! You're retired, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!" I cried. Lei heard my cry and turned towards me. His eyes widened when he saw my Papa. I sighed keeping an eye over my solder. 

"Okay, but please don't overexert yourself!" He nodded weaving through the bodies. I pulled the arrows from their targets and placed them back into the quiver on my back. I scanned the crowd and saw the soldier that was holding the women back, helping the old man off the ground. His beautiful skin standing out against the armor. _Sokka._ I smiled in relief as he carried the weak man away from the battle, only to soon rush back in, the helmet he once wore, now discarded. 

It seemed as if when we downed 5 soldiers, 10 more showed up in their place. 

"Aang!" I yelled to the man beside me, he was very obviously exhausted from the unending amount of soldiers surging from unknown directions. The old man from before seemingly disappeared. "There are too many!" 

"I know, but we can not give up!" I nodded and worked my way over to where Lei was earth bending like his life depended on it. 

"Are you okay?" He nodded, stopping for a brief moment to wipe the perpetration from his brow. 

"I am, I've been trying to keep an eye on your Papa but he never seems to stay in one spot for long." I glanced over the thinning crowd, searching for my grandfathers telltale white bun, and his green and golden armor. He was no where to be seen. 

"He's gone!" I exclaimed. Lei's eyes widened as we rushed through the crowd looking through every building, leaving no body unturned. 

"This is all my fault." I choked out, tears welling in my eyes. "I should have told him to go home, I shouldn't have let him fight!" 

"We'll find him." Lei placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"Kiyomi!" Toph screamed. I looked in her direction. 

"You need to get to your grandfather now! He's in the generals tent!" My eyes widened as I felt my body boil with rage. I shoved past everyone, disregarding who they were. All that mattered in that moment was saving my Papa before it was too late. Sokka followed close, trying to tell me where the tent was. Aang and Lei not far behind. My feet hit pounded the pavement, mud and blood splattering my pants. As I got closer to the tent I felt a strong feeling bubble upside, nothing like I've ever felt before. 

**... Trigger Warning: Death of a character. Please skip if you feel uncomfortable reading ...**

"Let him go!" I screamed as I ripped at the cloth material. Aang easily blew the tent into the sky, the air shooting it across the field. Sokka pulled me back as we saw the General holding my grandfather to the ground. His eyes were peaceful, as if he knew this would happen.

"Ah, so the brave little warrior has come to save her poor Papa! How touching!" I tried to pull away, but Sokka held me tighter.

"You bastard!" I spit at the ground. "He's just an old man!" The general tsked. 

"Well according to him, he's the general of your army! And I'm so sorry but it's a part of my mission to eliminate any threats to my great leaders reign!" 

"Just let him go, take me instead!" I pleaded. "Just let him go." I sobbed, my body going limp. 

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'll get more satisfaction out of this!" Sokka whirled me around as I could hear the crack of lightening. He had my head buried into his chest. I could hear the laughter of the general. I sobbed as Sokka rubbed my head. I could feel Aang rush forward. 

"It's okay, everything is okay." Aang caught my Papa and gently lowered him to the ground. Lei harshly pounded his foot into the ground encasing the general in rock, slowly crushing him.

"The General is dead." Sokka whispered. I turned as I saw Katara rush to my Papa's side, whipping out some water and trying to heal him. The tears blurred my vision as I collapsed next to him. 

"My beautiful Kiyomi." My Papa wheezed. I grabbed his hand. He genuinely smiled. "I had to save Lei. We received... A letter." I nodded. I scanned his torso, where a large scar was burning red in the soft blue water covering his body. 

"Shh Papa, it's okay." Lei kneeled down next to my Papa as well. 

"Thank you sir, for your sacrifice. I will never ever forget it." I could see a single tear trickle down his cheek.

"You must learn who you are, who you really are." My Papa said looking up into my eyes. He slowly brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. 

"You will be the best fighter the world will ever see..."

**_Also... I figure it's a bad time but shits about to get good :)))_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to sob. Please don't hate me. ;-;
> 
> Rip General Papa


	8. 7| Fire Nation and Flirting

It had been a week since Papa passed away. That morning after the battle ended was rough, each of us practically dragging ourselves into the village. A few villagers from Tacheyo offered to help bring Papa home for a proper burial. Crowds gathered as Lei and I led the small group into the square. Everyone was silent as we passed. As soon as they saw the four men carrying the cot, many began to wail for the great loss. I was numb. As if when my Papa left the earth, he took any feeling I had with him.

By now the Fire Nation deserters were probably in chains, all scattered in ice prisons. Fire Lord Zuko got word of the sacrifice that was made and sent word that he would be honored to host a ceremony for my Grandfather in the Fire Nation. I had agreed, only because my dear Papa had once said if a soldier from the earth kingdom dies in battle, have a great celebration, sending them off with peace and happiness.

"Ki?" Lei said, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, looking over at Lei. He looks concerned, much like everyone has been since Papa died.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said quietly. I twiddled my fingers, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. I looked up and out at the vast expanse of sky surrounding us as we traveled towards the Fire Nation on Appa's back. Aang sat in his usual spot at Appa's head, the rest of the group scattered around the large saddle.

"I know you're not, I know you Ki." I nodded, tears stinging my eyes. I turned, laying down. Lei placed a hand on my shoulder, gently comforting me as I was lulled to sleep.

...

"Kiyomi! We're here!" I slowly opened my eyes, wiping the sleep away.

"Where are we?" I said sitting up. We were surrounded by trees, but I could see buildings and smoke a little ways off.

"The Fire Nation. Aang figured it'd be better to just go the rest of the way so we can make it in time for the celebration tomorrow." I nodded, sitting up and looking around at the beautiful scenery of the Fire Nation. I hadn't even been here, for obvious reasons.

"It's so beautiful." I said admiring the twinkling lights, and the magnificent palace in the distance. Lei smiled and jumped down from Appa's back.

"Hey everyone look!" Sokka yelled happily. Walking towards us was Fire Lord Zuko, and Fire Lady Mai holding tiny Princess Izumi.

"Zuko!" Sokka took off running towards his best friend. Zuko opened his arms wide and hugged him happily. Mai stood awkwardly beside him, rolling her eyes at her husband's antics.

"How are you!?" Sokka said practically jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Better now that my friends have returned, welcome back everyone!" Lei grabbed my hand helping me down to the ground. Fire Lord Zuko looked past his friends and smiled sadly. Katara was engaging in a very serious conversation with Izumi in full baby talk. I giggled.

"You must be Kiyomi, and Lei." Lei and I walked forward and bowed.

"Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you sir," We bowed and he chuckled.

"Please, any friend of Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph is a friend of mine." I blushed and smiled.

"We'd like to extend our sincere sympathies for your late grandfather. Aang said how much he meant to you." Fire Lady Mai said, her husband wrapped an arm around her waist in support. I smiled sadly, feeling the sorrow in my chest. I knew there were going to be many people greeting me, and giving me their sympathies all week. I needed to get used to it.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate this, all of this. I know my Papa would have loved it." Katara placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"I'm sure he is here with us, and he'll always be with you." I smiled, thankful to be surrounded by so many people. I looked around at the beautiful scenery for a moment, taking in silence. That is until Izumi started wailing in Mai's arms.

"Aww you poor little dear. Auntie Katara's got you." Katara said, scooping up the small infant up and rocking her.

"She's probably hungry, and I'm sure you all are too! Let's get inside and have some dinner? The banquet will be starting in an hour! " Mai ushered us towards the palace. A few fire nation guards came and tended to Appa as we walked away. I trailed behind a bit, making sure to pet Appa's fluffy nose before following the others.

"Thank you large friend." He stuck his large tongue out and licked me in response.

"Yuck!" I giggled. Lei looked back at me laughing at me.

"Come on Ki, let's head inside. Apparently you need to get cleaned up now!" I smacked his arm playfully.

...

"I would like to thank my good friend Avatar Aang for ensuring the safety of Tacheyo, the fishing village in the Earth Kingdom that was unfortunately raided by a fleet of soldiers for the Ozai Society." Zuko said standing tall addressing the crowd of Fire Nation nobility and officers gathered in the dining hall. "Without his leadership, and the help of his wife Katara, Sokka, Toph and their new friends, Lei and Kiyomi, the poor village would still be under siege." The room roared with applause. I smiled sadly, knowing what was coming next. Zuko raised his hands, and once again the room was silent.

"During the long siege, and the battle that followed there was a great loss." I could feel my heartbeat quicken. Before we entered the dining hall, Zuko pulled me aside and told me that I must stand, and if I wished, say a few words about my Papa. I agreed.

"General Maalo was courageous and laid his life on the line for the ones he loved. I have the great honor of introducing Kiyomi, his only known living relative and his beloved Granddaughter" Zuko gestured towards me and I stood. I could see everyone looking at me with pity, and sadness. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"My Papa was strong-willed. Even when he was sick, he insisted on waking every morning at dawn to train the new soldiers from our village. He loved his job. But eventually he was too old, arthritis set in and it was painful to walk." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, and push back the tears. "It was only then when he knew he was ready to retire, giving his job of 50 years to Lei. Lei took the role and graciously upheld the honor that my Papa passed to him. When the news of the invasion reached our village the Mayor welcomed the help of the Avatar and his friends. We were ready to attack, and the Mayor got a message. The general of the Ozai Society had plans to eliminate any general that threatened his mission. My Papa stood tall, gathered his generals uniform and didn't hesitate to lay his life on the line for the newer, young general. We will never forget you Papa. May your spirit live on in peace and happiness." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away. I felt someone place a gentle hand on my arm, I turned to see Sokka. He smiled sadly.

"Thank Kiyomi, that was beautiful." The night went on with music and cheer, just as I wished and just how Papa would have wanted. Occasionally someone would greet me with a warm smile but I could see sorrow in their eyes. I ignored them, and they would move on with their night. Eventually guests began to bid their goodbyes, bowing to the Fire Lord and Lady. I bid the couple goodnight and retired to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

"Wait up!" I yelled to the group just ahead of me." Everyone decided that they wanted to spend a few hours on the beach, with the warm sun and sand. I woke up late, emotionally and physically exhausted. I hadn't had a good night's sleep since the day before the battle, and everyone understood so they waited. Sokka turned and waved, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey sleepyhead! Nice of you to join us." He joked when I caught up to him. I playfully punched his arm. He chuckled.

"I just needed to rest, I've just been so tired." He said a hand, stopping me.

" No need to explain, I know." We moved along in silence. A rock-crab occasionally scuttled around the sand by our feet.

"It's a really beautiful day!" He exclaimed happily. I looked up at him and giggled. His eyes seemed to have a warmth to them. I had noticed it before but never thought about it too much.

"It is! I'm excited to swim! I love the water!" Sokka quirked his eyebrow.

"Wow, an earth kingdom citizen who loves water? I think I just saw a pig-chicken fly!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"It's not like I'm an earth bender! I'm just a normal-ish girl."

"Big emphasis on the -ish!" We both laughed. I hadn't had the opportunity to talk one-on-one with Sokka before, and I must admit it was nice.

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry up!" Katara yelled from the dock just ahead. Zuko had offered his personal boat to ferry us to Ember Island where we could really enjoy the perks of the Fire Nation's beaches.

"Race you!" Sokka exclaimed before dashing through the sand towards the boat. We were slipping and falling over the sand, and each other. By the time we got to the dock the others were all looking in our direction. Aang, Katara and Toph all seemed amused. Lei however looked hurt.

"Having fun?" Aang said, helping the two of us up. Sokka nodded, wiping the sand off of his pants, while I held onto the wooden dock in a giggling fit. I hadn't laughed like that forever. It was always to work the fields, train and repeat. I really needed this.

"Oh hurry up you guys! I'm gonna burn in this sun before we even get to the real beach!" Toph huffed, moping her way to the boat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! 
> 
> So sorry it's taken me so long to publish this! I've needed a break for my mental health and I'm dealing with some family things, but I figured I owed you all this extra long chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please be sure to let me know what you think in the comments, and as always votes are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, Mai seems miserable in the graphic however she's actually very happy! I just wanted to give an idea of how she'd look (imagine it's a smile!)
> 
> Thank you <3 <3 
> 
> ~Grace


End file.
